deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Little k
Little k is the journalist for Samizdat, an underground anti-establishment newspaper operating from Prague in . Adam Jensen can come across her during SM05: Samizdat. Her real name is unknown. Information from K indicates that Little k has published under the name Ophelia Carter, but this could be a pseudonym. Angela Gunn calls her Suzanne."Re: Join Samizdat" (email from Angela Gunn) Biography Little k's father was an exponent of the truth who notably took part in publishing . After her father was imprisoned in , Little k started following her father's footsteps in becoming a dissident. Her sister has implored Little k to come home, telling her that she is too old to be hiding in the sewers."1977" (pocket secretary message) Little k is not a local of Prague, and is only in the city because her work in uncovering the truth forced her to relocate for safety reasons. Ever since relocating, she has been using a visa and a language implant to get by.Dialogue during the mission K is for Každý The articles published in Samizdat's newspaper are attributed to Little k. As part of her work for Samizdat, she has written stories on topics such as Panchaea and the Human Restoration Act. She considers Samizdat to be "counterculture patriots" who offer an alternative to Picus, who are nothing but disingenuous liars in her opinion.Flight 451: Picus vs the Truth While in Prague, Little k has been investigating Praha Dovoz, the storefront of the Task Force 29 Headquarters. For her investigation, she uses apartment unit 302 at 33 Hlavní, where she maintains an investigation board with notes. Through her investigation, Little k has noticed several peculiarities with the store, including unusual pattern in how employees tend to go in and leave the store, and the fact that the store is never closed. Little k thus came to the conclusion that Praha Dovoz is a cover for something bigger. At one point, Samizdat hacks Praha Dovoz' computer systems, causing Peter Chang to request Adam Jensen to investigate the situation. If Jensen follows through with this request, Jensen eventually comes across Little k and the rest of Samizdat. If Adam Jensen helps Samizdat by hacking the city's info hub to allow Samizdat to disclose information that he has uncovered, K and Bones are later detained at the police station when Prague is under martial law. With K now in custody of the police, Little k succeeds K as the new K of Samizdat. However, Little k still cares about K, and contacts Jensen to help get K and Bones out of Prague. Jensen can help K and Bones escape to Paris, where the Samizdat members rename themselves Silhouette. Mission appearances * SM05: Samizdat * SM12: K is for Každý Notes * According to K, Little k published the book The Wheels Come Off in .K's dialogue during SM12: K is for Každý. This work is mentioned in an e-mail on Smuggler's computer in Deus Ex. The email attributes the book to "Ophelia Carter," which may be Little k's real name or pen name. ** K mentions that the conspiracies in that book keep checking out except for the part on "the gray aliens," but K suggests that this might have been a metaphor. * Little k seems to think that Eliza Cassan was murdered during the Aug Incident of 2027 and was replaced by an impostorSamizdat: Eliza Cassan: Who is the Real Face of Picus?. A full rant by Little k on this theory can be read on the second page of the Samizdat newspaper should Jensen decide to turn in evidence of a conspiracy. ** Given how the "real" Eliza was replaced by a reformatted, pro-Illuminati backup after the incident struck, she was not very far off. See Also * Little k's computer in the Samizdat hideout * Little k's computer in apartment 302 at 33 Hlavní. References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters